7 Minutes In Heaven
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Find out in the story!*SEDDIE* Really good!
1. Chapter 1

7 Minutes in Heaven!

Sam Puckett grabbed her jacket and stepped out of the taxi. She looked up at the tall building. Bushwell Plaza. That's where her two best friends lived. Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Carly and Sam have been best friends for 8 years and never ever fought. Freddie and Sam fought all the time. There was never a minute that passed without them both fighting. But Sam and Freddie knew down that they were the best of friends....maybe even more.

She opened the big glass doors and stepped in. she saw Carly and Freddie talking and Freddie looking at Carly as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. But really,was she?

As soon as she stepped in Carly turned and smiled. Freddie turned his head and kinda smiled.

"Hey Sam,"Carly said. Sam smiled.

"Hey Carls,"Sam said walking towards her best friend. Carly looked Sam up and down.

"Wow I love your outfit,"Carly said. Sam looked down and smoothed out the front of the baby blue dress she had slipped into. Carly,Sam, and Freddie were going to a party that a girl at their school was hosting.

"Really?"Sam asked. Carly smiled and nodded. Sam looked at Carly's outfit. She was wearing kinda tight kinda lose pants. Her shirt was a a white tank top with purple strips going down it.

"I like yours,too,"Sam said. Carly smiled.

"I just got it yesterday for this party,"Carly said. Sam looked over at Freddie who was watching Sam and Carly going on and on about the outfits. He noticed her looking over at him so he looked down. Sam noticed and looked away.

"But anyways I think we should get going,"Carly said looking back and forth between her two best friends. Sam and Freddie nodded and started walking back towards the door. Carly went out first and Sam and Freddie was standing side by side. Freddie stepped out of the way. Sam looked at him then walked out of the building with Freddie following behind. Carly whistled making 3 taxis stop. Carly smiled her cute smile. She opened the door to the closed one and got in. Sam,then Freddie. Sam looked out Carly's window. Since the party was like a hour away Carly turned her iPod on and closed her eyes leaning her head up against the door. Sam crossed her hands and looked down at them. She stole a glance at Freddie who was staring out the window. Five minutes past and Sam looked over at Freddie.

"So?"Sam said breaking the silence. Freddie looked over at Sam then back out the window.

"So what?"Freddie said kinda sad. The driver turned right really fast and Sam flew into Freddie. As soon as the car was back to normal speed Sam sat back up. She looked over at Carly who was still asleep. Then she looked over at Freddie who was looking down.

"Sorry about that."Sam said.

"It wasn't your fault,"Freddie said playing with a pocket that was on the back of the seat. Sam looked down.

"Are you mad at me?"she asked wishing he would say no. Freddie looked over at Sam.

"Why would I be mad at you?"Freddie asking granting her wish. Sam kinda shrugged.

"I don't know,"Sam said. Freddie looked down.

"Sam I'm not mad at you,"he said. Sam smiled a little.

The taxi turned down a familiar road. Sam shaked Carly.

"Carly!Wake up were almost here,"Sam said. Carly's eyes popped open. She flew up and shouted really. Sam nodded.

The taxi pulled to a stop. Carly,Sam,and Freddie stepped out in front of a big brick house. The taxi pulled out of the drive. The three friends stepped onto the big concrete porch. Carly stepped up to the door and rung the door bell. Sam wondered how anyone could of heard that with the music blairing. The door slung open and Tisha stood there. She was one of the most popularest girls in the whole school.

"Hey Carly and Carly's friends,"Tisha said stepping to the side to make room for them to come in. after they said hello she shut the door and disappeared into the big crowd. Carly spotted Mariah and rushed over to talk to her. Now Sam and Freddie stood side by side. She looked at him and he looked over at her.

"Good music,huh?"Sam shouted over the music. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah,its pretty loud though,"Freddie shouted back. A boy tossed a football and a big football player ran over and grabbed it,but knocking Sam to the ground.

"SAM!Sam,are you okay?"Freddie asked bending down and helping her sit up. She grabbed the back of her arm.

"Yeah,"she said. Liar. She knew she was lieing about that. Freddie moved her hand a saw a little blood.

"Oh my god Sam,your arm is bleeding,"Freddie said really worried. Sam looked down to her hand. She saw some blood but not enough to kill anyone.

"Come on,lets go and get you cleaned up,"Freddie said not having to shout because the song stopped to start the next song. Sam smiled a bit. Freddie stood back up and held his hand out. Sam looked at it then grabbed it. She was putted to her feet. Freddie held up a finger and grabbed a kids arm and turned him around. But not hurting him.

"Yo,where's the bathroom?"Freddie asked shouting over the music again. The boy pointed across the hall. Freddie thanked him and turned around back to Sam.

"Come on,"Freddie said grabbing her hand. Sam's arm tingled. She smiled as he putted her through the crowded room. Finally they reached the bathroom. Freddie followed Sam in at closed the door behind him. She sat down on the toilet. He looked through the cabinets until he found some peroxide and a bandage. He walked over and sat down the the side of the bathtub. Freddie reached out a grabbed her arm. He turned it over to see the cut. He grabbed some toilet paper and poured some peroxide on it. He rubbed a little on the cut. She whined a little. He threw the bloody toilet paper away then grabbed the bandage. He opened it and put it on her cut. He took his finger and smoothed it a little. Hr threw the rappers away and looked at Sam.

"All better,"Freddie said. He smiled. The first time he smiled a real smile all day. Sam smiled to.

"Thanks,Freddie I owe you,"Sam said.

"No its okay,"Freddie said. Sam looked up and their eyes locked. Sam and Freddie both leaned in when the bathroom door flung open. A boy was carrying a girl marriage style.

"Oh,my bad,"The guys said. He grabbed the doorknob and shut the door back. Sam looked down at her hands.

"I think we should get back to the party,"Freddie said standing up.

"Yeah,okay,"Sam said standing up to. Freddie opened the door and again and walked out. Sam watched him walk over into the living. She couldn't believe that just a second ago she was about to kiss Freddie Benson. Then she smiled. She sorta liked the thought of that.


	2. Chapter 2

7 Minutes In Heaven

Sam plopped down on the couch. She looked across the room and saw Carly talking to this boy. He turned around and Carly looked over at Sam. She gave her a thumbs up,then he turned back around and they started talking again. Sam smiled and looked to the other side of the room. She saw Freddie watching everyone dance and talk. _Why is Freddie so sad,_Sam thought. She got back up and walked over to him and stood there by him. He noticed her and looked up.

"Hey Freddie,"Sam said smiling. Freddie gave a weak smile.

"Hey Sam,"

A slow song came on.

"Oh I love this song,"Sam said. Freddie nodded.

"Me too,Isn't Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood?"he asked. Sam looked deep into Freddie's eyes.

"Yeah,it is,"

"Well do you um,want to dance?"Freddie asked. Sam looked at him shocked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sam I didn't mean to--"

"No,Freddie,I would love to,"Sam said so happy. Freddie smiled. Sam grabbed his hand and walked to the center of the big room. Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck and he put his hands on her waist. She looked around and couples started moving out of the way. Then Sam looked up and her eyes locked with Freddie's.

"Sam I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were,"Freddie said smiling.

"Well maybe you were looking but you worn't really seeing,"Sam said. Freddie looked over at Carly whose mouth was wide open.

"I guess us dancing together is kinda a big shock,"Freddie said with a little laugh. Sam layed her head on Freddie's shoulder. The music stopped and another slow song came on so they stayed like that.

"You know Freddie when we first arrived I never planned to have this much fun,"Sam said not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Me too,I mean this is the most fun I've had in years,"Freddie said kinda laying his head on hers. Sam looked up and smiled. Freddie stared into her eyes. They both leaned froward. Tisha got up on a table and ringed a bell making the music and everyone stop. Even Sam and Freddie.

"Hi everyone are you all having a good time?"

Everyone screamed. Sam held her ears.

"Sorry I didn't hear you,I said ,ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?"

Everyone screamed louder. Tisha laughed.

"Great okay everyone were going to play a game. Everyone write your name a this piece of paper Josh is passing around and when your done put it in the big black up here,"Tisha said pointing to the hat with her high heel. Josh handed Sam a piece of paper. She wrote her name and put the paper in the black hat. After everyone was done Tisha grabbed her Mic and got back on the table.

"Okay every name is is the black hat including me. Now I will pick two people." Tisha said. She handed the Mic to a boy and grabbed the hat. She put her name in the hat.

"Okay and the first winner is......Freddie Benson,"Tisha said really loud. Sam turned around and congratulated him. Freddie walked up and stood by Tisha.

"Okay and the next one is...........Sam Puckett,"Tisha said. The whole room went silent. The everyone started clapping. Sam walked up to Tisha.

"Tisha what do we have to do?"Sam asked. Tisha smiled and grabbed the Mic.

"Sam and Freddie has to go in the closet for 7 minutes,"Tisha said.

"And do what,"Freddie asked.

"Whatever you want,"Tisha said. A boy from the football team grabbed Sam and Freddie's arm and pulled them to the closet. He opened the door and they walked in. he closed the door. 7 minutes ALONE.


	3. Chapter 3

7 Minutes In Heaven

The door slammed shut and Freddie and Sam were shut in there for 7 long minutes.

Sam dragged her hand up against the wall to find the light switch. Finally she found it and switched it on. There stood Freddie staring at her just like she was staring at him. Both felt the same way. Confused,weird,uncomfortable,used,and at the same time lucky. Sam loved Freddie and Freddie loved Sam. But the problem was neither one of them actually knew it.

"Sam listen I know that we are expected to kiss or something but we are friends and I can't ruin that,"Freddie said looking down. Sam was disappointed but she knew that their friendship meant more than some stupid game. But the one thing she couldn't put aside was her true feelings. The strongest feeling she ever felt was right there.

"Freddie listen,you are the smartest,kindest person I know. Everything we do together is something I never want to lose. You are something I don't want to lose. But there is one thing you have to know is that I love you. This feeling I can't push away can't hold back anymore. I just want you to know that everything I have ever sad bad to you,I just said it so that you never discovered my true,strong feelings for you. I can't believe I am actually telling you this but I'm in love with you Freddie Benson and I don't care who knows,"Sam said. Freddie looked at her in shock.

"Sam,I-"

"And I understand if you don't feel the same way,"Sam said looking down expecting the worst.

"Sam,I feel the exact same way,you are my everything,"Freddie said. Sam smiled and walked up to him. She pulled his face closer to her face. Se pressed her lips against his. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Sam,"Freddie said.

"I love you too Freddie,"Sam said.

So everything happens for a reason. You just have to take chances. Change might hurt or feel like its the best thing for you but it happens because Love will find a way better. Don't change for the worse but for the best. Because you are the Best you can be.

Who knows maybe some silly game can bring you to your one true love!!!:)

7 Minutes In Heaven!!


End file.
